


《忠诚》一发完

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu





	《忠诚》一发完

Thor是被Loki毛绒绒的尾巴热醒的。狼人体温很高，在睡着时有浅浅的呼噜声，将鼻吻埋在alpha的胸口沉睡。

“早餐还是培根？”Thor撑起身亲了亲omega的额头，Loki嘟囔着睁眼看了一眼，用脑袋拱着Thor的脖颈咬他，像是犬类亲昵的厮磨，“hey，轻点……”

Loki似乎想起了什么，下一刻便收起了蓬松的尾巴和耳朵，面色冷清地起床穿衣。

“我们挺好的，对吧？”Thor的声音很低，“我是说……我们之间没什么问题。”“嗯。”高挑苍白的狼人青年没有回头，像是在逃避些什么，“我忠于你。”

Thor起身的时候，露出的腰腹和背上布满了淤青。Loki没有再看下去，扭头离开了空旷的卧室。

狼人的数量在进入21世纪时已经锐减至濒危了，自从有军阀试图培养狼人特种兵后，联合国政府便明令严禁人类私自饲养狼人。

而Thor在12岁那年，在叔叔的庄园地窖中探险时发现了Loki。削瘦的狼人少年被铁链锁着项圈，低吼着向突然出现的alpha发出警告。

那时的Loki是一只彻头彻尾的野兽，Thor好不容易恳求父亲让他把狼人带回了家，却每天都会被撕咬出一身的伤。

但Loki终究是Thor亲手养大的小狼，他长得高挑劲瘦，甚至出乎意料地聪明狡猾。

他们在Loki成年的那一天偷尝了禁果，做爱对于omega狼人而言是痛苦大于快感的，Loki几乎将Thor的肩头撕烂，断断续续地低吼呜咽。

但他们始终渴望着彼此。

Loki忠于Thor，他在每个发情期都索求着饲养自己的alpha，却在感觉到痛楚后不受控制地伤害他。

Thor永远不会拒绝他心爱的小狼，他一遍遍地包扎伤口，下一次依旧温柔耐心地诱哄……

直到一个月前，Loki在咬破Thor的手臂时突然被捏住了下巴，醉酒暴怒中的alpha力气大得出奇，Thor将Loki翻过身压着肏弄，无论小狼咒骂还是求饶都不停下。

Thor只失控了那一次，但他们之间的问题早就到了无法回旋的地步。

“laufeyson，钱都到账了。”盯着电脑屏幕的下属开口时，架着赌场老板的打手已经双臂发麻了，Loki转了转手腕，最后在那张肥硕的脸上送了一记重拳，“家主不让我们把人弄死，收手吧。”

家主？

十年前odinson的家主是Thor那个阴毒残忍的叔叔，以至于直到Thor成为了家主，Loki还是对这个词有着本能的厌恶。

狼人对自己认定的伴侣有着强烈的占有欲，Loki在Thor身上闻到一丝其他Omega的味道都能炸毛很久。但他偏偏是矛盾冷清的性格，往往Thor要到在床上被咬得实在受不了了，才琢磨出来这只小狼在气些什么。

“闹够了没？”这时候Thor就会压着小狼的胯骨重重地顶他，Loki瞪着幽绿的眼睛呼哧呼哧地拱他，却被肏得尾巴都露了出来，啪啪地抽在alpha结实的小腿上，“多亏了你保驾护航，我现在是块谁都不敢啃的硬骨头。”

但再硬的骨头，也有牙硬的家伙会去啃。

也许是从小被人类养大的关系，除了为仅剩的忠诚，Loki更像是一条满是谎言和阴谋的毒蛇。他是Thor立在暗处的打手，也是odinson家族的谋士。但Loki的行事总是太过阴毒，Thor多年来一直致力于抹去当年他叔叔残余的腐败，他们的想法总是相悖。

“这就是你的那只狼？”Loki背对着宴会场站在香槟台旁时，灵敏的听觉捕捉到了站在Thor身边的女beta的声音，“道上都说laufeyson嚣张跋扈，现在看来.....只是冷漠古板了一些。”

“是我的小狼。”Thor的声音很淡，他对女士总是笑着的，“震慑他人也是要花力气的，恐怕是在席的人里没有能值得他花心思。”

“这样啊.....”女beta性感的烟嗓笑了一声，“你也不值得？”  
Thor没有说话。

“狼是养不熟的，Thor。”被人指着鼻子审判，Loki扭头走到Thor旁边咧着嘴角冲女beta笑了笑，露出白森森的牙，“否则就等于养了一条狗，也没什么意思。”

“我当然和野狼有区别，女士，”Loki笑得更瘆人了，Omega本该甜腻温柔的信息素到了他身上，带着捕猎者天生的锐利和霸道，“否则您的喉咙已经被我撕开了。”

“少喝点酒，”女beta脸色不善地离开了，Thor顺毛般摸了摸Loki的后背，Omega的脊背在西装下挺得笔直，“今天的事都顺利解决了？”

“嗯。”Loki眯着眼不知在想些什么，在离开之前挠了挠Thor的掌心，“宴会结束了来找我。”

愁人。Thor想了想明天的行程安排，实在不适合穿着高领毛衣。

alpha直到后半夜才醉醺醺地脱身，Loki已经钻进被窝了，Thor解开领带倒在被褥之间，摸了摸身边温热的躯体：“怎么这么早就窝在这儿了？”

Thor打了个哈欠，在发现Loki依旧反常地昏睡着时彻底醒了过来。

“Loki？”Thor这才发现Omega的体温异常的高，他探了探Loki滚烫的脖颈，却听见他低哑地呻吟了一声，“你给自己下药了？！”

“呃嗯.....”Loki歪着脑袋蹭了蹭Thor的掌心，眼神湿漉漉地抬头看着他。Thor掀开了被子，发现狼人的手脚都被捆上了。普通的麻绳对Loki而言形同虚设，但他现在已经被药物影响得动弹不得......

这似乎在告诉Thor，不管他做什么Loki都无法反抗。

“你想要什么，Loki？”Thor将耳朵凑在了Loki的耳边，狼人的两腿之间已经湿透了，只能露出尾巴哆哆嗦嗦地用两腿夹着，而随着alpha的靠近，Loki连头顶尖尖的耳朵都藏不住了。

“我想试试、唔.....”Loki湿热的鼻息挠得Thor心痒，“不伤害你....做爱......” “人类的催情剂可能对你有害，Loki。”Thor却意外地较真，湛蓝的眼睛望着身下喘息扭动的Omega，“你也不能伤害自己。”

“我有认识的同族朋友，这不是人类的药。”Loki的耳朵斜斜地贴在了头皮上，像小时候那样咕噜着往Thor的怀里钻，“狼人在交配时暴躁是通病，要是双方都是狼族，热潮期不用药可能会直接杀了对方。”

“我只是把你那份也一起吃了，”Loki格外主动地用腿缠住了Thor的腰，后仰着下巴露出了修长的脖颈，“所以赶紧满足我，Thor。”

于是那双湛蓝温和的眼里掀起了滔天的波浪，Loki只觉得眼前一黑，Thor便脱下外套沉沉地压了上来。

劲瘦强悍的omega狼人此刻连勾住alpha的脖颈都费力，Thor半跪在Loki的身体两侧解开皮带，在他的唇上吮吸出色欲的水声。

这是小狼给他的礼物，他当然得欣然接受。

Loki的喘息薄而轻，让Thor想起了自己刚捡他回家的时候，小狼浑身病痛和旧伤，裹着被子挣扎呜咽也不肯吃药，很快就只剩一口气。

Thor带着手套去喂Loki，却被咬得差点连手都废了，只能手足无措地隔着被子抱着小狼渐渐冷却僵硬的身体。后来他哭了，16岁的金发少年一遍遍地哀求着小狼，求他吃药，求他活下去，承诺Loki不会再囚禁他。

于是那双只有兽性和戒备的绿眼睛渐渐湿润，从此装下了世上的第一个人。小狼再也没有离开，但被驯服的人却是Thor。

但此刻omega的身体是热而柔软的，Loki放松地耷拉着耳朵任他摆弄，喉咙里发出亲昵的咕噜声，形状漂亮凉薄的眼睛却还在狭促地瞅着他。

“你也不爱吃生肉，犬牙怎么还是这么尖？”难得有小狼服软的时候，Thor压着他的腿根四处摆弄，像个收到新玩具的大孩子，“除了咬我没半点用处，早晚给你磨钝了。”

“那你别想我帮你口了，”Loki的尾巴被Thor从两腿之间拉了出来，露出了湿漉红润的穴口，“呃嗯……进我嘴里的东西我都要咬。”

“狠心的小混蛋。”Thor亲着Loki的脖颈帮他扩张，小狼皱着眉咬他，却因为没什么力气更像是隔靴挠痒，带着倒勾的舌尖软绵绵地刮着alpha肌肉饱满的皮肤，“尾巴别乱动。”

Loki哼哼了一声，毛发蓬松的狼尾甩得更欢了，抽得Thor的胳膊生疼。

alpha啧了一声，拽着小狼的尾根把他翻了个身，扶着胀硬的性器从Loki的身后慢慢肏了进去。他们很少尝试后入，Thor容易被Loki向后蹬的腿踹伤，但此刻的小狼呜咽着被压成了一团，跪趴着被顶得险些撞上床头。

“操你、啊！呃嗯……嗯！”Loki尖锐的指甲已经把床单抓碎了，而Thor单手将他的一双手腕捏在了一起，托着他的小腹按在胯下，快而深地往最深处撞，“痛……嗯！慢点、Thor……啊！”

Thor含住了Loki头顶的右耳，软骨和绒毛在他口中颤抖着动弹，alpha用牙尖轻咬着它，像吮吸糖果一样撩拨得omega浑身瘫软。

“别碰那……呃嗯……”Loki现在才后悔把自己捆了起来，Thor握住了他的性器，慢吞吞地撸动磨蹭，反而更让人难受，“快点……啊嗯！慢点……”

“到底要怎样？”Thor故意曲解了小狼的话，腰胯顶得更加粗暴，手上的动作却更加慢了，“你要什么慢一点，嗯？”

Loki气得不吭声了，埋头叼着Thor的胳膊磨牙，每每刚想用力咬下去的时候，alpha就重重撞上他的生殖腔口，只好松口喘着气咒骂。

被药物麻醉得浑身瘫软的小狼很快就跪不住了，紧绷的大腿抖得厉害，撑着胳膊也筋疲力尽地往下倒，Thor怕他压到胸口，只好让他仰躺在自己身下。

Loki的瞳孔因为迷离的意识而放大涣散，他被侵入的甬道和肉壁都是有意识的，被alpha的抽插刺激得紧紧地绞缩吮吸，身体却脱离了掌控，右腿软绵绵地耷拉在Thor的腰上，脚跟随着alpha的起伏一晃一晃地敲着他的尾骨。

“还疼吗？”狼族的表达方式猛烈而直接，Loki不喜欢黏糊糊地交换唾沫，Thor却总是忍不住吻他。alpha捧住了小狼乱动的脑袋索吻，借着腰腹的力量压住他的腿根顶弄。

Loki嫌弃地皱着眉闭紧了唇，却在Thor耐心固执的摩挲下渐渐松懈了下来。Omega的舌头上有微微粗粝的倒钩，勾在Thor的牙根上时会带起阵阵地战栗。alpha的性器在Loki体内又胀大了一圈，Thor本以为会弄痛他，却听见小狼发出了一丝异样的呻吟。

Loki似乎也被自己的声音吓到了，瞪大了一直眯着的眼睛。Thor试探着挺了挺腰，小狼又情不自禁地呜咽了一声。

“看来是一点都不疼了。”Thor勾着唇把Loki抱到了自己的身上，小狼没有力气，自己动的时候力不从心，急得额头都冒了汗，“要帮你把绳子解开么？”

Loki本想一口拒绝，突然温顺地点了点头。

Thor总是会想起初见时小狼遍体鳞伤被锁着的样子，手段冷硬的家主总是对他无条件的心软。而当alpha刚刚解开了麻绳，便看见了Loki嘴角几不可见的弧度。

完了，上套了。

Loki不知道是从什么时候开始脱离药效的，他直接跪在Thor的两腿之间含住了性器。尖锐的犬齿险险地搔刮过alpha敏感脆弱的皮肤，Thor惊喘了一声，一动不动地瞪着他。

“你是不是以为我要昏厥到明天才能报复你？”Loki并不打算让Thor舒服，有一下没一下地舔弄着胀得邦硬的柱身，舌面上助兴的倒钩此刻都成了折磨，“轮到我算账了，dear。”

“你不疼了？”Thor舔了舔嘴唇，狡猾的小狼玩厌了，终于勾着他的脖颈重新坐了进去，尾巴扑腾着抽他的大腿，“原来你可以忍住不咬人....唔！”

“下次还是咬你，”Loki得意地耳朵都竖了起来，使出了先前积攒的力气坐得Thor险些叫床，“有本事别跟我上床，嗯？”

Thor不吭声了，直接托着Omega的臀站了起来，一路把Loki抱进了浴室。小狼天生怕水，Thor一打开淋浴浇在他头上，Loki便缩着不敢动了。alpha将他压在了墙上继续肏他，耳边混杂的水声里有Loki带着水雾回响的呻吟。

他们之间有生殖隔离，连Thor自己都没想到能够肏进小狼的生殖腔。Loki的呻吟因为卷土重来的疼痛而尖锐了起来，疯了般蹬着腾空的腿挣扎。

Thor带着他倒回了床上，狠着心继续一下下地往里操干，终于在Loki晕过去之前彻底打开了他的生殖腔。

“太深了，啊呃....Thor！不行.....嗯！”小狼哆嗦着蜷成了飞机耳，咬着alpha胸口的衣领呜咽，alpha已经成结了，强悍浓郁到极致的信息素是让狼族顺服的唯一资本，“别呃.....哈啊......”

Loki的睫毛上沾满了水雾，他从没哭过，湿润却倔强的眼神却总能让Thor缴械投降。

“放松点，Loki....”Thor终于体会了一把狼族交配时的痛苦，Loki的生殖腔口咬得太紧了，像是要榨干他般不断地吮吸绞缩，“god，也许我们会有一堆小狼崽.....”

Thor只是在床上说了句荤话，几个月后早就忘了自己的异想天开。直到有一天发现Loki的小腹硬邦邦的，他一想碰就被小狼目露凶光地警告，才发现事情不太对劲。

“你怀了三个月都没告诉我？！你上周还被那个军火商的子弹擦伤......”

“只有人类才会因为一个胎儿不堪一击，”Loki不耐烦地踹了Thor一脚，把被子全部卷到了自己这边，“我生我的，关你什么事？”

Thor笑嘻嘻地亲了亲Loki的后脑勺，连人带被子都裹进了怀里。六个月后，odinson家主胳膊上的抓伤越来越多，始作俑者也不再是Loki一个人了。


End file.
